


Decked Out

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Smut, F/M, Gift Giving, In a manner of speaking, Plot What Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Percy has an excellent time unwrapping his Christmas present.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MnemeHoshiko (bittersnake)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake/gifts).



Percy is grateful to be back in his and Vex's apartment; lunch with Keyleth was enjoyable as always, but it entailed getting out into the cold. Percy is good with cold generally speaking, but the biting wind that accompanied it today was just too much. He'd much rather be indoors this afternoon, even if Vex has once again turned down the thermostat.

He takes his life into his hands and bumps it up two degrees.

"Percy, is that you?" Vex calls from the bedroom.

"It's me," Percy replies, taking off his shoes before hanging up his coat and stuffing his gloves into its pockets.

"Come here, darling," she says, and Percy's ears perk up at her tone. "I've got your Christmas present."

He walks across the living room and into the bedroom. "I thought we decided to wait until-"

His words die there, because waiting for him is Vex, stretched out on her side on the bed. A red ribbon is wrapped around her chest, secured with an oversized bow, one of its tails hanging loosely and the other one disappearing between her legs. The ribbon's placement is very strategic, but what Percy can see is still delicious.

"Merry Christmas," Vex says huskily.

Percy looks at her for a long moment.

"Is that the ribbon from the Christmas tree?" he asks.

"Stay on target, Percy," Vex tells him. She rolls onto her stomach, looking up at him through her eyelashes; she's considerably more naked from this angle. "What do you want?"

"Is this a customizable gift, then?" he asks, unbuttoning his shirt and walking to the edge of the bed.

"Only the best for you," she says, crawling towards him. "All you have to do is say the word."

"I'm spoiled for choice," he says, tossing his shirt onto the chair. "It's so hard to decide."

Vex reaches for his pants, undoing his fly and pushing them down to free his cock. "Then take your time," she says, before taking him into her mouth.

Vex is sinfully good with her mouth; he's only half-hard when she starts, but that doesn't last long. Percy takes a moment to study her; her hair is down, falling in long waves down her back, and he cards a hand through it, more to touch than to steer. She's focused on him and nothing else, and Percy hopes she never realizes that he isn't worthy of the gift that she is, like this and every day.

Then she looks up at him and winks, and he stops worrying about it for now.

He gives into it, letting her clever tongue work its magic. She's not holding back; she never does when it comes to sex, gives her all wholeheartedly and always has. She reaches up blindly, taking the hand he has in her hair and pressing it encouragingly against the back of her head, and Percy takes the hint. He guides her, looking down to watch as his cock moves smoothly in and out of her mouth, urging her to move faster, take a little more. She keeps pace with him, lets him take what he wants, how he wants it.

This is outstanding, but there's so much more on offer, and if Vex doesn't stop now, there's going to be a significant delay in the proceedings. He pushes her away gently, and she sits back on her heels, waiting for instructions. It's intriguing to watch; Vex has a tendency to push him around in bed, something Percy is wholeheartedly complicit in, and it's alluringly different to see her like this.

"I think I'd like to unwrap my present now," Percy tells her, pushing his pants and boxer briefs all the way down and kicking them away.

Vex grins. "Please do," she says; her lips are still wet and slightly swollen, and he can't help bending down to kiss her.

He puts his hands on her arms and pulls her towards him. The whole of Vex's ensemble is rigged together rather ingeniously by use of strategic twist ties, and Percy tugs and untwists and very soon has a beautiful, naked, beautifully naked Vex in front of him. 

"A remark about it being just the right fit seems in poor taste," Percy says, and Vex laughs in surprise.

"That was _nasty_ ," she says. She backs away, crooking a finger at him. "Come show me your other dirty thoughts."

"When it comes to you, I have so very many," he says. He sits on the edge of the bed, but doesn't move closer. "But I think I'd rather see some of yours."

"You're going to stay all the way over there?" Vex says as she leans back against the headboard. "I hoped for a little more than that, to be perfectly honest."

"I'm biding my time," Percy tells her. "For now, I want a show."

"I think that can be arranged," Vex says, sliding a hand down her thigh.

Vex is so wonderfully unsubtle; she spreads her legs and proceeds to get down to business, as it were. Even from here he can tell how turned on she is. A lot of it has to do with how she's moving, not teasing, not hesitating. Percy likes a good tease as much as the next person, but something about this is better, the bluntness of her desire, not an act in the middle of a game that very much is.

"How long were you waiting for me?" Percy asks.

"I had Keyleth text me when you left the restaurant," Vex replies.

He pulls up short. "You told Keyleth about this?"

"I told her I was setting up your Christmas present," she says. "She did _not_ need to know specifics." She smooths her hand up her side, settling it on her breast. "But I don't want to talk about Keyleth."

"She's the furthest thing from my mind," he promises. "I'm much more interested in you."

"You better be," Vex says. She gasps softly as her fingers find her nipple, pulling gently on it, and if Percy wasn't committed to a course right now, he'd take it into his mouth, biting just a little, just how she likes. But his course is set, so he settles for watching, studying her as she massages her breast, the fingers of her other hand disappearing inside of her while she rocks against them. 

Vex has her eyes shut now, but Percy can't look away, can't stop staring at her body as she pushes herself further and further towards the brink. She lets go of her breast, her hand moving down to join the other, one hand playing over her clit while the other thrusts. Her mouth is hanging open; she's moaning, but not for show, soft, genuine moans that send sparks up Percy's spine.

"What are you thinking about?" he says, little more than a murmur.

"How good it's going to feel when you fuck me," she says.

"Presumptuous," Percy says.

Vex grins. "You've never been able to resist me, darling, and you won't start now."

"Stop," Percy says, and Vex groans, begrudgingly taking her hands away from her body. She opens her eyes, and he can't help but be a little amused at how annoyed she looks. 

He stands up, walking around the bed and sitting down near her; she goes willingly when he drags her into his lap. "What can I say? You were right," he says. He leans in, lips close to her ear. "And now I want to watch you ride me."

"Oh, we can absolutely make that happen," Vex says, adjusting so she's straddling his hips. She reaches between them, lining them up, and groans in satisfaction as she takes him inside of her. Percy can't help moaning too; it feels too good to keep it in. She rolls her hips, adjusting to the stretch before she starts to move up and down on him. 

Percy puts his hands on her ass, partially to guide her movements and partially because he just likes her ass. Vex doesn't need the encouragement, certainly, the way she's giving it everything she's got. She puts her arms on his shoulders, pulling him in close as she fucks herself on his cock. He ends up with his face mostly in her breasts, and this time he doesn't stop himself, kissing and sucking wherever he can reach.

He can tell she's almost there; she's making broken noises, moans and sighs and repetitions of his name, and Percy thrusts up into her faster, trying to push her closer. She's right on the edge, and Percy wants nothing more than to watch her go over it. He's perilously close himself, but somehow she feels more important.

"Vex," he says against her skin. "Vex, please, let me see you come."

"Percy," she gasps; she looks like she might say something else, but she comes before she can finish the thought, her eyes locking onto Percy's. Her body clenches around his, and that's as much as he can handle; he thrusts up, spilling inside of her within moments. He keeps moving as best he can, trying to make it as good for her as possible, but she goes lax on top of him, wrapping her arms around him to hold him close.

They stay like that for long moments, until Vex kisses the top of his head and withdraws. Afterwards, they lie side by side, not quite touching; Vex's hand is resting on the bed, and Percy laces his fingers into hers. It's their only point of physical connection, but right now, it's enough.

"But that really was off the Christmas tree, wasn't it," Percy says.

Vex sighs heavily, rolling over to face him. "I ordered you the _coolest_ Christmas present, and you were going to _love_ it, and they emailed me _today_ to say it was backordered."

"I'm sure I'll like it when it gets here," he assures her. "And you gave me something wonderful to unwrap."

"It's the gift that keeps on giving," she says.

"And don't I know it," he replies. He looks over at the clock. "This isn't usually a position I find myself in at two in the afternoon."

"What do you have better to do?" Vex says.

"Absolutely nothing," Percy says. "I say we make the most of it. Let's light a fire and make some hot chocolate."

"You have the best ideas, darling," she says, kissing him softly. She stops, as if she's listening to something. "Did you turn up the heater?"

He sighs. "I knew I was never going to get away with that."

"If you're cold, grab a blanket," she says.

"Yes, dear," Percy says, because no matter how accommodating Vex can be, there are some battles he cannot win.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Decked Out [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120352) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
